Heart & Soul
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: Takes place right after 'I Will Remember You'


Heart & Soul

By The Wiccan Tara  
Rating: G  
Summary: takes place right after 'I Will Remember You'  
Disclaimer: doesn't own anything; story pure fiction; song copyright to author  
Story copyright to The Wiccan Tara do not take.  
Beta-reader: The Main Slayer

She, the Slayer, drove away from Angel Investigations. Buffy turned on the radio in the car and an old Britney Spears song was playing.

"I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right"

"I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy"

At that, Buffy's eyes start to fill with water.

"_I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right"_

"_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy"_

"_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever, to be your girl  
Just call out my name, and I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care"_

At the end of the song she is starting to cry, then the Slayer gets the feeling that she is forgetting something, but shakes it away and changes the station. A Vanessa Carlton song is on.

"_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
through the crowd_

"_And I need you,  
I miss you  
and now I wonder..."_

"_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight…"_

Again, the feeling comes, again she shakes it away, and again she changes the station. O-Town is playing on this one. But at least she has stopped crying

"_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere has gotta give  
As sharing in this relationship gets older, older"_

"_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair"_

"_Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all"_

Buffy once again gets the feeling that she is forgetting something and once again, she  
shakes it off and changes the station. The new station is playing Sarah McLachlan.

"_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories"_

"_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_"

Buffy looks out onto the road remembering how things were before her 17th birthday.

"_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_"

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard"

"_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories"_

"_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light"_

Buffy thinks about what it was like during her senior year at high school before Angel broke up with her.

"_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories"_

"_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories"_

The feeling of forgetting finally gets to her, so she does a U-turn and heads back to Angel's office.

The Slayer walks into the outer office of Angel Investigations. Cordelia looks at her and says, "Buffy, what are doing here again?" but Buffy just walks past her.

"What was that about?" Doyle asks.

"I do not know, but I plan to find out" Cordy says.

After she closes the door into Angel's office, the souled-vampire looks up at her with a surprised look on his face and says, "Buffy what are you doing back so soon?"

"I think I forgot something here."

Getting even more puzzled Angel says, "What?"

"I don't know maybe my heart," she says as her eyes started to water, "and Soul." After the ex-cheerleader says that she goes to wipe her eyes and the Claddagh ring glimmers on her hand.

"Buffy….I..." Angel tried, but his soul mate cut him off.

"Angel, you own my heart and you're my soul. I'm not going to leave those things behind. Well 'cause I can't, you will own my heart 'til the of time and you have been and will my soul 'til the end of time" Buffy said though tears.

Angel just stood there and before he knew it, they were kissing. When the kiss ended Angel was about to say something but Buffy beat him to it. "I know what your going to say and I'm going to have Will do something about it, she is a much better witch now than last year," With that Buffy pulled her vampire back into the kiss.


End file.
